You Have My Heart Chapter 3 The Lady of the Moon
❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄Ch.3❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄ "You guys are finally here!" Said a young girl, as she ran to the princesses."Gloria!" Squealed Anna and Rapunzel at the same time. Anna, Rapunzel and Gloria were close due to the fact that all 3 of them are fun loving, quirky and socialble.The girl named Gloria embraced them. (You are probably wondering how Gloria fits in the story, but I'll explain.) "Hello Gloria. You've grown a lot since I last saw you." Said Elsa. "I know. I'm 11 now. You last saw me when I was 10. Mickey told me to tell you guys about why you were sent here." "Ok." Said Elsa. "What is it?"Everyone leaned in. Gloria said, "Can you all back up?" After everyone backed up she said, "Have any of you read the Big 8 legend?" Everyone said No, except for Belle. No one was suprised.Gloria and Belle both loved books, so they were pretty close too."Well, for those who haven't read it, the Big 8 legend is also a prophecy. The legend prophissises that, 28 people, kind hearted and good, would defeat the source of all darkness, the king of nightmares and fear."Wait," said Aurora. " You said 28 people.but it's called the big 8 legend." "I'll get to that." Said Gloria. "Out of the 28 people, the 8 most powerful of all of them would receive elementel and seasonal powers. The other 20 would receive seasonel or elememental powers. Not both." Said Gloria."The most powerful 8 people would consist of 4 girls and 4 boys. There would be a couple for each season and element. Each element is linked to a season. Water-Winter, Earth-Spring, Fire-Summer, and Air-Fall." Then Merida said, "Wot does this haf to do wit why we came here?" Gloria simply smiled and said, "You guys are the people prophisied in the legend." Everyone was so suprised by this. Mulan said, "But there's only 25 of us, not 28." "Also," said Eugene, "How are you so sure?" In answer to Mulan's question Gloria said, "There are other people that are not here who are chosen. And Eugene, The person who made this prophecy is the Lady of the Moon. And she gave a vision to Yen Sid!" Gloria said the last part like if explained everything."Who's the Lady of the Moon?"asked Florian, Snow White's Husband. Gloria gasped. "You don't know the Lady of the Moon?" Author's Note I don't know If I should call this a cliffhanger or not, but it doesn't matter. I'll reveal some more stuff on Gloria's backstory. Anyway........ Jack: Hey Author! Me: Jack, My name is Annabelle. And, YOU'RE NOT SUPPPOSED TO BE HERE! Jack: I know I'm not supposed to be here, which is exactly why I'm here. To annoy you. I also know your name is Annabelle, so to extra annoy you I decided to call you author! Me:*muttering to self* conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Jack:Can I spoil some of the plot? Me: ABSOULUTLEY NOT! PLEASE LEAVE! Jack:I'll only leave if you let me talk to Elsa. It's about the k- Me:Shhhhhh! Jack your spoiling it! Elsa, can you tell him to leave? You are his w- OMG I nearly spoiled it. Elsa: Jack, please leave. We'll talk later. Jack: Ok, see you.*flies out of room* Me:Elsa, can you tell Jack not to come in before the readers are arrive? Elsa: Ok. Aurora: If we want to tell you something, but it might spoil the story, how do we tell you? Me:Whisper it please. Aurora: *whispers something to me* Me: OK, you can check up on Camille. OMG I spoiled something OMG OMG OMG WhydidIdothat! Snow White: It's OK, it doesn't spoil the whole story. Me: Cindy, tell the readers to leave now please. Cinderella: Bye readers! See you!